OC Page: Travis Wolf
Personality He once had a sweet and charming demeanor that was also spirited and carefree. But after the divorce, he has been reserved to himself and quiet. Good Traits Patient, focused, lively, strong, quick-witted, good-hearted, loving. Bad Traits Short-tempered, overbearing, aggressive, emotionally unstable if he doesn’t take his meds, suspicious, impulsive. Powers Horse whisperer. Background Story Travis was born into a rich family, where his father’s side were very wealthy landowners for many years in the US. His father was a high ranking officer in the US Army so they lived on a base. Travis was the first to have an interest in horses. His father was always to busy to spend some actual time with him and his brother. When he was only 5 years old, his mother had passed away from cancer. The devastation had caused him to become closer to horses, and as he grew older, he learned more and more about horses. He was nicknamed “horse whisperer” by the time he was 10. As time went by, devoted most of his time with his four-legged companions and then he met a young Amelia Durante at a rodeo when he was 17. The two hit it off almost instantly, and Travis thought he met the love of his life for not only the common interest in horses, but Amelia somewhat reminded him of his late mother. A few years by, and he found himself married to Amelia and she was pregnant with their first child. He moved them to the land that his family owned and built a ranch on it. More years went by and Michelle and Natalie were born. He was more than delighted when he noticed his daughters take an interest in horses, especially Michelle. While Amelia taught them basic riding, Travis taught them all about rodeo. Things were content within his new family, until he started to have sudden and violent mood swings. He was later diagnosed with Bipolar disorder. And instead of trying to keep a level head and taking pills for it, he took the news in a negative way. This resulted in many physical and verbal fights between him and Amelia, up until she filed divorce and left. Travis soon realized what he was doing and felt so ashamed of himself, and fell into a depression knowing that he caused the love of his life to leave and take their daughters with her. He still loved Amelia very much, but he’d rather not return to them to avoid more conflict. Years go by after the divorce until he musters up the courage to contact his family again, and he eventually starts to form a relationship with Amelia again. However their relationship is casual and they don’t get married again. Interesting Facts *Travis looks more like his father than his mother. *He was one of the best riders in the state of Texas, and even had a placed 3rd nationally, and 5th in the world. *He retired from riding after the divorce. Although when he hears that his daughters still compete, he starts up again. *He and his twin brother don’t really get along. Category:Male OCs